


Kitsch

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [416]
Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony searches for souvenirs in Puerto Rico.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JantoHarknessJones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoHarknessJones/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/21/2000 for the word [kitsch](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/06/21/kitsch).
> 
> kitsch  
> Art characterized by pretentious bad taste.  
> Relating to, or characterized by, kitsch.
> 
> This is a bonus drabble(not part of the 3 I normally post a day) for JantoHarknessJones.
> 
> This is also for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #127 Souvenir.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Kitsch

While Tony waited for the helicopter on Puerto Rico, he went in search of souvenirs for the rest of the team. He'd specifically made Gibbs think he was relaxing and goofing off so that he could surprise the whole team. 

He checked out the local artists, but found their work to be kitsch. While some of it he figured Gibbs would like given he shopped at Sears, Tony couldn't handle any of it. He finally just went with some joke gifts for Kate and Gibbs.

That's how Gibbs ended up with a dungeons and dragons book in Spanish, while Kate got a bikini outfit.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
